theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
October 25, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:07 Dragonian King hi lily bye lily i'll be back after dinner 6:07 Flower1470 lol ok You are now away. 6:29 Dragonian King back when peep comes on i want to talk about the zexal articles i wanna help :D You are no longer away. 6:29 Flower1470 Really? 6:29 Dragonian King yeah i like organizing stuff 6:29 Flower1470 Like, seriously help or just goof off like you always do? 6:29 Dragonian King seriously help like organize galleries and stuff 6:29 Flower1470 :O 6:30 Dragonian King of course there's one condition... 6:30 Flower1470 WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAPPENED TO SILLY oh boy 6:30 Dragonian King we have to link to the silly's zexal versions because they're the real ones :D 6:30 Flower1470 Okay We'll need their Sub, Dub, and Zub names on the artle article* 6:31 Dragonian King they have different sub names? i think it should be like this: Whatever you call Shark (Sub) Shark (Dub) Whale (Zub) so it looks professional 6:32 Flower1470 Shark is known as Shark in both Reginald > Ryoga Kaito > Kite etc etc or really, it would be Ryoga > Reginald > Whale Or Kaito > Kite > Nosedive Kite Dude 6:35 Dragonian King brain hurts 6:35 Flower1470 loool I cant think of any others that I can spell Oh, Yuma is Yuma in both Kotori > Tori > Flowery Bugeyes 6:37 Dragonian King so should sub or dub take presedence 6:39 Flower1470 Dub oh and precedence* I learned my Latin roots lol The yugioh wiki uses the Dub names I say we follow suit 6:40 Dragonian King right but i mean on the list should sub be on top or dub (hmm) 6:41 Flower1470 Dub wont be on the list The title of the page will be the Dub name. no need to repeat 6:41 Dragonian King ok So Dub > Zub > Sub 6:42 Flower1470 So under "other names" it would say Ryoga Kamishiro (sub) Whale (zub) oh Zub goes first? brb my mom wants me real quick You are now away. 6:42 Dragonian King ok actually it's Zub > Dub > Sub brb You are now away. back Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:59 Loving77 Hey hey hey You are no longer away. 6:59 Flower1470 back 7:01 Dragonian King wb sup pepe peep* 7:03 Flower1470 LOL anyway back to this naming issue The Tori page, for example, will have the title "Tori Meadows" 7:05 Dragonian King we have to get started NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW or else the world explodes true story 7:05 Loving77 Are we going to make pages for all of the episodes? 7:06 Flower1470 Under "other names" in the infobox, it'll be "kotori (sub) Flowery Bugeyes (zub) Yes 7:07 Loving77 That's going to be fun 7:07 Dragonian King what should we put in the infoboxes and should i rename tori's page right now? 7:08 Flower1470 No We're still in stage #1 User:Flower1470/Peep That's where we're going to put changes until it goes live So I added some stuff to the infobox there We can always add/remover/change remove* 7:18 Dragonian King what about galleries? i think maybe... 10 is a reasonable number to display on the page itself 7:19 Flower1470 I can't remember what wiki it was on, but they had three images and then a link to the gallery 7:21 Loving77 If you want pictures I can take them. 7:21 Dragonian King NO we don't need anymore pictures there's too many already :P i think we should show the best of the best on the pages 7:22 Flower1470 ^ We're good on pictures But if I see a scene that I like in a newer episode im screenshoting it lol 7:23 Loving77 The one of Shark when he was like :O 7:25 Dragonian King btw lily i have coding for a collapsible table 7:25 Flower1470 :O ok cool We're going to miss tomorrow's Zexal episode :( Im mad 7:28 Loving77 We get to miss evil Shark 7:28 Flower1470 loool Do you think we can convince dad to let us stay home? 7:28 Loving77 HAHA Idk 7:29 Flower1470 I hate watching it on the computer #rage 7:37 Dragonian King ill tell you what happens :D You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:38 Flower1470 looooool ok I alreadt know what happens though already* Yuma is all sad and depressed, Shark gives him his hope back, Yuma tries to hug Shark..... the end just a filler episode 7:41 Dragonian King #sharkbaitshipping ill tell you if anything interesting happens You are now away. gus - falls asleep - You are no longer away. 8:13 Flower1470 im so tired 8:16 Dragonian King mt You are now away. 8:36 Loving77 sooo.... 8:38 Dragonian King soooooo.... Lily in tomorrow's episode Whale steals Ugly Hair Man's cookies and gets death sentence You are no longer away. 8:41 Flower1470 Did you know that Rhinoceros horns are made of tightly-packed Rhino hair? ok 8:41 Dragonian King ...rhinos have hair? 8:41 Flower1470 Apparently so On their face' 8:41 Dragonian King well um 8:42 Flower1470 XD 8:43 Dragonian King lily wanna hear the description of the sillys zexal after in the end? 8:44 Flower1470 ....sure 8:44 Dragonian King Whale gets hungry so he steals Ugly Hair Man's cookies. Unfortunately for Whale, stealing cookies is the worst crime ever in Zexal and he gets sent to jail. Can he get help from his inmates Flip. and he's not a scientist. and Casual Cashew before he gets sent to Galaxy Eyes' house for tea? YEP Galaxy Eyes is in it now 8:44 Flower1470 ROFL 8:44 Dragonian King (rofl) 8:44 Loving77 LOL 8:44 Flower1470 tea?!?! 8:44 Dragonian King sure he has to have tea with galaxy eyes 8:45 Flower1470 Is he British? You know how the Brits like their tea But I suppose there's tea in Japan I'm sure they like their tea, too 8:45 Dragonian King SURE Galaxy Eyes is british for tea and crumpets* lol 8:46 Flower1470 LOL 8:47 Dragonian King lily whale dies in the next episode of dub in sub he turns into a butterfly and flies away 8:47 Flower1470 I'm sure after almost getting hugged by Yuma, I would too I think that it would be the opposite In dub they try to remove most of the violence 8:48 Dragonian King thats what i said whale dies in sub 8:48 Flower1470 And uh....... #sharkbaitshipping stuff (but they failed) 8:48 Dragonian King and turns into a butterfly in dub 8:49 Flower1470 ._________. liar liar plants for hire "whale dies in the next episode of dub in sub he turns into a butterfly and flies away " 8:49 Dragonian King i never said that stop putting words in my mouth 8:49 Flower1470 :O 8:49 Dragonian King liar liar pants for hire You are now away. You are no longer away. You are now away. You are no longer away. You are now away. You are no longer away. You are now away. You are no longer away. You cannot kick another Chat Moderator. You cannot kick another Chat Moderator. You cannot kick another Chat Moderator. You cannot kick another Chat Moderator. 8:50 Flower1470 dang anyway 8:51 Dragonian King LILY I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THE LAST EPISODE OF ZEXAL :D 8:51 Flower1470 "last" as in? 8:51 Dragonian King the series finale WANNA KNOW????? 8:51 Flower1470 ... 8:52 Dragonian King http://images.wikia.com/theawesomewebkinz/images/5/5f/Yugioh86.png flip the wimp ANYWAY HERES WHAT HAPPENS Episode 143: Astral's Last Hurrah Astral gets killed by Shark and gets into a brawl with Yuma Yuma merges with Vetrix and Dr. Faker to become super ugly and eats Shark But then Downsizer comes and turns the zexal world into pie and eats it the end 8:54 Flower1470 what did i just read 8:54 Dragonian King Episode 143 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal 8:54 Flower1470 .....that was beautiful very well written 8:55 Dragonian King thanks oh yeah i signed a contract so i take over yu-gi-oh zexal production starting with Episode 100 so i'll probably give everyone their real names 8:56 Flower1470 ok sounds good Silly On the infobox template 8:58 Dragonian King flip is stupid yeah? 8:58 Flower1470 I cannot figure out how to make the text black Right now it's grey and I hate that I searched the template's code but couldnt figure it out 8:59 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 has left the chat. You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:04 Flower1470 also Mind if you can give me that coding for the collapsible list-thing? SILLY SPEAK TO ME eeeeeeeeeeeeee 9:09 Dragonian King oh hi hang on 9:09 Flower1470 ................. .............................. ......................................... ......................................................... ..................................................................... ................................................................................. ........................................................................................... ...................................../...................................................... aw 9:10 Dragonian King i sent it in PM 9:10 Flower1470 got it now about the infobox / ?* You are now away. You are no longer away. oh shoot I'm missing Grimm's season premiere I'll have to watch it tomorrow SILLY i lost you again You cannot kick another Chat Moderator. 9:17 Flower1470 grr 9:18 Dragonian King sorry 9:18 Flower1470 STAY WITH ME, MAN THE INFOBOX ok forget it i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:October 2013